Race
The cosmos is inhabited by many sentient and sapient beings. These races speak many different languages, have different homelands and racial traits, and studies different schools. Though most races are native to the Material Plane e.g. Ayurna, some must leave this plane in refuge. The armies of Diova are culled from many worlds throughout the Universe. In the lore, race often has the same definition as species. Occasionally, within a race/species are groups called subspecies/sub-races that use of race may not always denote separate species however (and may refer to ethnicity/ sub-races/subspecies within species. Notable Protagonists Queen Princess High Scientist Primal Elves An elf is a member of one of the longest lived species known for keen perception, grace, and great spellwork. Elves are the first intelligent race on the planet, and some ancient histories even prove it. But at one point their History began to drift apart, when they began to study the secrets of the nexus. Whereby the various ideologies and ways of life arose, and therefore they not only changed socially but also in their appearance. Although there are still small tribes who live with their old traditions, but the number is poor. And the hate which they are exposed is enormous although they are not really hated but actually laughed from above they are presented as inferior compare to the sun elves what often triggers frictions by the Primal Elves minorities. Primal Elves are organised in Tribes which are geographically isolated from each other. Tribes *''Snow Elf Tribe (lives in the snowy north)'' *''Forest Elf Tribe (lives in the deepest jungles)'' *''High Elf Tribe (lives in the misty high mountains) '' *''Wandering Elf Tribe (first Elven tribe who starts to explore and colonize the world)'' * ''-> Sun Elf Tribe (sun worshiping elves leaded by the Priesthood)'' ** ''-> Troll Tribe (cursed Sun Elf Scientists leaded by a noble Binder Caste)'' ** ''-> Elemental Tribe (corrupted Sun Elf Mages leaded by the New Mage Order)'' ** ''-> Faerie Tribe (Faeries came to aid the Sun Elves by sealing a bond between the to realms)'' Primal Humanoids Primal Human, or Earthen is a generic term for extinct members of the human like genus in the earlier prehistory. In the write-up on specific species in the evolutionary history of humans, the term is used inconsistently. Primal Humanoid Clans Ogre Clan (the offspring of a Primal God and Primal Earthen) Lancer, Rider * Primal Elf Humanoid Hybrids **Manbeasts (offspring of Ogres and Demigods) Rider, Keeper Earthen Dynasty'' (evolved Primal Humans: Thrronn, Sol, Go, Saw, aka. The Four Great Kingdoms) Knight, Ranger'' * Earthen Humanoids **Ethereals (disembodied Earthen) Monk, Ranger **Satyr Clan (offspring of a Earthen woman and a Demigod; Satyricon) Lord, Sellsword **Zombie Clan (poisoned Humans) Centurion, Hunter *Elf Humanoid Hybrids **Phantoms (merges from Faeries and Ethereals) Monk, Reaver **Demons (offspring of Elementals and Satyrs) Shaman, Sellsword **Vampires (by Troll-Science mutated Zombie-Experiments) Shaper, Hunter **Moon-Elves (offspring of Human and Sun-Elves) Wizard, Dancer Elvenkind *Sun Elf '' (major group of wandering elves who settled near the nexus and left their nocturnal culture behind. From their ranks arose three Races: (Faeries, Elementals, Trolls) Knight, Priest *Faerie '' (disembodied Sun Elves) Monk, Weaver *Elemental'' (magic tainted Sun Elves) Lord, Mage'' *Troll '' or Shel'Ley Uh (poisoned Sun Elves) Centurion, Binder'' *Demigod '' (former primal elves, continued the journey to Nephesh and were blessed by the Primal Gods) Lancer, Druid'' Humanoid *Human'' (evolved Primal Humans: Thrronn, Sol, Go, Saw, aka. The Four Great Kingdoms) Knight, Ranger'' *Ethereal (disembodied Humans) Monk, Dancer *Satyr (offspring of a human woman and a Demigod; Satyricon) Lord, Sellsword *Zombie (poisoned Humans) Centurion, Hunter *Oger (the offspring of one Primal God and seven Primal Human) Lancer, Rider The Hybrids ''(Shee'Mâre)'' *Moon-Elf (offspring of Human and Sun-Elves) Dancer, Wizard *Phantom (merges from Faeries and Ethereals) Monk, Reaver *Demon (offspring of Elementals and Satyrs) Sellsword, Shaman *Vampire (by Troll-Science mutated Zombie-Experiments) Hunter, Shaper *Manbeast (offspring of Ogres and Demigods) Rider, Keeper The Newborns ''(Kyuhree'josa)'' *Mixes from all other races combined e.g. Darhaon is a known newborn his father was a demon and his mother was a Manbeast. Later he was poisoned by a Vampire and suffered by the curse of blood but years later he was cured by a phantom who possessed his body an lived within him like a symbiote. Unplayable Races The Races on Ih'jyo Those Races were manipulated, corrupted and modified by Diova. Diova's Slaves *Nexus Elf: Rift Runner, Ishtar, Agent, Binder, Engineer *Superhuman: Ishtar, Agent, Binder, Engineer *Clone: Ishtar, Agent 'Transformed Races' 'Hybris Races' 'Other Races' Organizations Sect The Order of the Sun was formed by elves of the wandering tribe, they stoped the journey and broke their beliefs of the Primal Gods and begun to worship the Sun God; The Cult of the Black Sun was formed by a small group of noble sun elves, after an experiment was out of control they were cursed since this undead mutation started everyone calls them Trolls. The cult of the Black Sun and its members were banished, because they disregarded the law and betrayed their own people by inflicting a massive irreversible damage through their disease, they were even prosecuted and sentenced to death immediately. It was different with the Order of the Sun, they weren't banished directly, after the complete corruption by the elemental gods the most fanatical followers disappeared to their respective masters in the elemental plane, a few were sent to proselytize on different worlds to others, but also to build monuments and holy cities for reverence to their elemental gods to expand their powers. Since the time, when it was clear that the Order of the Sun worships the false god this belief was in fact not forbidden but at least practiced by only a few, but when you wanted to pursue this kind of magic anyway, it is subject to very strict rules, because this strong source of dark force is so dangerous that it can easy corrupt you from inside, therefore the users are under constant observation by a ruling council , this council of the Nexus, is a secret council of arcane magic users and scientists, charged with the selection for students, this council was formed by the most powerful of the sun elves houses in order to prevent and protect their world from evil, something that their tainted brethren couldn't do. (They derived their name from their meeting place near the nexus portal). The majority of the sun elves population are now more oriented to the priesthood, or their former primal gods. 'Priesthood' Although they also put their faith down, but by a different way with the agreement of old tribes, therefore it is not regarded as a sect. The strongest of the High Priests were chosen by the Banshee Queen she embodied them and the fairies were born. By this altruistic act the bond between the fairies and the elves were united forever. 'Primal Faith' All primal tribes had and still have a strong belief to the Primal Gods, since it is a polytheistic belief system, variations are possible from the tribe to tribe, depending on which deity they are focusing. '"Subraces"' 'See also' 'References' Race Origins